Ark 25/Episode 39 : Calling of a Martyr
"Your Just Like Your Father... Patheic.." - Gomon sa.png Participants Kodi Gomon Time Alone.. Kodi would sigh as she walked into the lands.. her long blonde hair in low pigtails.. along with long strands infront of the sides of her face.. She had to get out the shack due to Cessair and Cody.. making comotion in the backshack..' -Flash'- "OH YEAH DRIVE IT INSIDE ME HARDER CODY MMMM TREAT ME LIKE A PRISONER" Cessair moaned out loud.. grinding her waist against the Jailbirds hips.. that were driving into her hard.. his large thick 10inch cock began to plow her frantically.. overpowering her.. he grapple his large hand around her frail neck.. while licking the side of her face.."Whats wrong.. I thought you were big an bad babe.." The icey woman.. gritted her teeth while she pushed him off of her while laying over the broad man.. as she began to jagger her hips like a joystick of a controller.. each jerk to the side.. sent Cody to groan out loud... Meanwhile... Ueta would cover her ears while pouting... as Nathan would be reading his magazine that hadn't been destroyed... Kodi's eye twitched... as she couldn't take it anymore..She stood up going toward the door while banging on it.."HEY FUCKBIRDS GET THE FUCK OUT.. CHUBS AN THE REST OF US CAN'T STAND IT.." Cessair continued on moaning while she yelled out at her sister.."YOU JEALOUS YOU AINT GETTING NONE SIS?- OHH HIT IT RIGHT THERE CODY!" The abrasive shark scoffed while having an angered face.. her left eye twitched while grinding her serated teeth.."I've had it.. I'm going out.." grumbling.. Nathan would laugh, throwing headphones and a mp3 at her.. only for the chubby blonde to place them on in peace.."Be safe Kodi-chan!" Nodding as Chise would be outside by the beach... minding her own buisness.. Kodi.. watched her for a secon.. thus heading out into outskirts.. '-FB Over- ' Familiar Black Substance.. Her blue oceanic eyes darted over to the black substance coming off of the ground.. raising her eyebrow.. she headed toward the large mass of blackened water.. Thus she knew.. quickly spinning around.. Kodi had been grabbed from the neck thus being lifted up.."Well Well.. You thought I was dead.. well you thought wrong! HAH! Look just like your pity father..."He pressed hard on the females neck.. cutting the air ... she clawed his wrist.. still no budge.. until the liquid.. dashed over from behind.. only to be darted at the speeds of 400mph.. it soon engulfed the females body.. causing to drain her chi and energy.. her eyes widened.. struggling thus gasping for air.."A-AGGH!" Her hair began to darken to brown.. being the original hair color of her fathers.. her eyes remained blue.. she gritted her teeth.."r-rutela.. whats happening.." Kodi's voice in her head was rather weak.. There was no response from the Queen of sharks.. none the less..Kodi shut her eyes slowly.. while the black substance slid off of her.. while Gomon's eyes widened underneath his visor. Stigmata of a Martyr . Blood drenched her forehead.. over his face.. her crucifiction wouns began to bleed...soon her eyes shot open.. her pupils grew large as if she was on drugs though within them a bright circular ring would glow brightly at her Uncle..... The blonde female.. soon took a hold of his arms for support.. only to had jabbed directly into the his lower gastric.sending him flying + releasing his grip from her neck.. he went flying thus slamming his feet into the dirt.. stopping him from being flung any more longer.... the strength of her musuclar legs +plus the increasement of a new chi of her own.. The Stigmata of a Martyr.. within her powers.. this can only be done when in the state of dying plus all her energy being sucked out.. leaving them powerless. Though this unlocks a new power for the user.. leaving her in a martyr state in a long while.. which is not normal.. the user will not speak.. and not being there usual self.. as if they were god-like... This brings more brutal physical strength as this is the energy of broad strength.. Thus being emotionless as if you were a doll... though The Stigmata of a Martyr.. is rather powerful... it sends a person to go pass the extent of living..as if "Living to Die Quickly" personality.. The energy system of this doesn't have a aura.. just those to who posses the ring within there eyes.. All the chi flows within the pupils there fore.. sending off energy within any limbs within the quickness... "So.. you don't wanna go down easily fine by me niece.." he raised up his right hand up.. staring at the blood from his own family over his hand.. he bared his serated teeth..( http://media0.giphy.com/media/2sPMVTNqOeSFa/giphy.gif) He would run at her in full speed.. forming his black substance into a large black spear.. Though the Martyr state female stood still as she soon went into a fighting stance.. Being infront of her.. he soon lashed out the sphere.. within a flash of a split second.. he jerked out in diagonal motions... attempting to jab his nieces head.. Being quick on her toes.. Kodi.. soon began to dodge.. side to side.. meeting his slashes.. it was ordinary of Kodi to dodge instead of taking a hit..( https://38.media.tumblr.com/6513ef2849e902770425d361a86743a3/tumblr_n9o5m4EkGj1r7vz5po1_500.gif ) As she kept on dodging his slashes.. Gomon became angered at her, only to use the lash.. cutting in a upwards position...downwards..In the meantime.. he would form clones of him surrounding his main target... they soon darted at her as well..thinking his downwards attack would send her alarmed... as his spear went down.. Kodi would soon bring her muscular leg out.. bashing the bottom of his chin within his speed limit.. this would of impacted bringing him back.. only to have her swing her leg to the left.. smashing the clone directly into the face... using the clones face for support... thus kicking up her free leg.. back.. smashing directly into the second's clones gastric...bringing them to burst into driplets of water...Planting her feet quickly onto the dirt terrain... She soon swung out her right leg .. spinning,forming a round housekick directly into the neck of the black water clone.. sbring his head cut off while both parts of it dispersed into driplets as well.. Thus swinging her leg back to her Uncles way.. slamming directly at his ribcage. tumblr_mr9zueh9hw1spgekvo1_500.gif due to the speed an endurcement.. this would of majorly fractured his ribcage.. he soon flew to the side.. laying on the ground his right side.. blood soon bursted out from his mouth.. thus he began to stand up slowly.. Staring at his stare upwards at him.. in an angered expression.. while her stigmata wounds bled more... giphy (4)sas.gif Gomon's eyes soon rolled to the back of his head his Visor soon became black becoming the black watery mercury over his eyes.. along with blackened spiked tentacles coming from his back.. atleast 6 of them.. They were the length atleast 8 feet.. soon they lashed out.. grappling Kodi in his grasp.. The blondes eyes widened.. amongst Gomon grinned sinisterly.. hoping he could kill off the first born of his brothers..( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/32/33/7d/32337de6eece5443e4f3eb7f39c17298.jpg ) Thus the spikes on the tentacles stuck onto the skin of the female.. causing wounds that were majorly mild.. The broad male.. soon caused the tentacles.. to smash her onto the ground... bringing her up and down to floor.. sending fractured wounds within her bones..Just as he was about to send the last smash to the ground.. Kodi soon grappled her arms around one tentacle.. giving it a hard strong tug.. bringing it to rip out of his back.. He screamed out of pain.. beingshocked from pain the blonde soon bursted out from the remaining tentacles.. she soon stanced herself ontop of one.. only to dash downwards .. Thus an orb soon flowed within the palm of her hand.. it was a black dark blue orb that spun at phenemal speed.. kicking off from the tentacle.. she soon hovered over the man.. swinging the hand over that held the moving orb.. only to smash directly.. onto the mid section of his spine.. the orb exploding within his back.. sending him flying down to the floor.. bringing a crater underneath him.... due to the strength of the boom ( https://38.media.tumblr.com/9993e904f4c1a5914a7345e09be2331c/tumblr_nqpd4oP0Oc1uzwdmwo1_500.gif )! Landing on her feet as she backed up atleast 5 feet from her target.... seeing her uncles back pouring out with blood.. he panted heavily.stancing him self up.. while his tentacles seethed into his back.. "Alright bitch I had enough of you..." Gomon would soon form within his puddle of black substance,.. only to start moving toward Kodi... as the substance was underneath her... He soon dragged her in... he bounded her hands and feet.. soon he started lashing onto her back.. he continued doing soon.. thus she let out a loud painful groan.. the lashes were deep... over and over.. blood splattered everywhere.. she gritted her serated teeth... only to have her being pushed out of the substance.. and onto the floor..laying there.. her vision was blurry .. Gomon soon formed in-front of her.. holding his hand as if it was a pistol aiming it toward inbetween her forehead..."Aw... if only your father could see you now.. just like him getting whipped by my father.. you should see the look on your patheic face..." Thus she stood up within the quickness.. had enough of his words.. kicking his hand away.. the female tackled him down onto the ground... positioning her muscular legs to hold down his arms.. Looking over at the boulder... she grasped it.. only to hover it over her head.. screaming.. he swung it down... smashing his head in..thus smashing it open.. blood sprayed out over the females face.. licking her serated teeth.. her killer instinct came atone.. though as his brain matter and the insides of his head came out.. she continued bashing him.. tears formed in her eyes..they were red blood tears.. she cried out angerly.. seeing her familys face within her head.. Anatsu... her father... the rest of the family that had been abused by this side of her family. Surprised Visitor.. . His body twitched underneath her.. as any corpse would.. looking up at the sky , his blood dripping down her body.. dropping the boulder to the side.. she panted thus.. hearing footsteps next to her side.. it was a young girl with cold blue eyes just like the abrasive shark... with her was a male that was all too familiar.. Yano.. Cody's brother... tumblr_ls1kjf5r851qaboh9o1_500.gif They looked at her in fear.. until the shark-like female stood up weakly.. Yano eyes widened.. noticing it was the girl in the jail cell with his brother !.. Quickly running to her side.. along with the child... he soon swooped her up in his arms.. the blood drenching on him... "Kodi...." Was all he could say as he hadn't seen her in years.. thus the child looked down while she spoke softly.."We have to get her out of here... an let her rest..." Kodi soon spoke weakly..laughing softly.. as she joked at him.."Still don't have those guns of steel eh?" Speaking at his forearm.. he soon had a anime vein on his forehead.. soon swooping her off her feet."Yeah Yeah Blonde bitch still a shit talker, C'mon Cindy lets get out of here.." Rutela forced the blondes body to move only to cause her to press her lips against Yanos.. Tsuna his Oni.. soon took his body along with Rutelas taking over hers.. bringing them together in a passionate kiss.. The Queen of Sharks.. and The Broad an Brave Mako had became together at last... Though Kodi coming back to her sense.. her eyes widened.. punchng him straight in the face...Yano dropped her purposely laughing"Excuse me your too heavy-" Her right fist went straight to his nutsack.. only to cause him to drop.. Cindy laughed at the two.. carrying her large axe... watching the two.. "Oops my fist slipped upwards.. The two Sharks snickere then began laughing loudly... as it was a start of a old friendship or maybe more... to flourish once more.. commission_oc_x_suigetsu_by_sonija-d3gi4de.jpg Fin Category:Ark 25 Category:Total Darkness Saga